


【九辫】你要好好吃饭

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 9





	【九辫】你要好好吃饭

广云台是个非常普通的酒楼，就只是在夜市扎堆的繁华里，做些大家都懂的生意，修得画栋雕檐，不知道倚仗了谁的势力。

张云雷的身契和籍契都在这里。

杨九郎面色不善，踏进门儿就熟门熟路地往二楼走，身后跟着的随从找来妈妈给了一袋钱，小声儿地让她把二楼拐角周围的房间都空出来，也不要有人靠近。

张云雷正站在窗边儿研究那株草，前几日送来的，单看着他有种参悟错对的温吞，其实心里正胡乱地想着杨九郎，这人现下任尚书右丞，亲征行营使，地位尊崇，前两日，在殿上官家当着众臣的面儿称赞他是难得的帅才，如今边疆极其碎片化，他心有家国，怕是不会记得来这样的地方与自己谈论风月。

本是自我沉淀，想着想着竟然心中郁结，差点儿落下泪来，被突然闯进来的人吓了一跳。

寒冬腊月，从外面走进来的人大都带着冷气，更别提兵戎之人本身就强大的气场，浑身充满了一股危险气息地进了屋，摔上门。

张云雷垂手而立的时候总是显得很规矩，只有对杨九郎不是，转身儿见到时他惊得吸气，弯弯的眼睛，只是还没反应过来就被那人拽过去，按在腿上不轻不重地拍了两巴掌。

“日日给你把饭送到屋内，你都不吃完，难道我要派人喂给你吗？”

“什么……”小人儿嘶嘶地抽气，想要撒娇耍赖，心里还惴惴地害怕，攥着杨九郎的裤子不松手，求饶道：“不是……我吃不下啊……”

几日不见，杨九郎贪恋地抱着他，看他嗔怒的要挣扎起身也不撒手，沉声问：“闹什么脾气？”

刚回来就挨了一通巴掌，张云雷趴在他腿上，身后泛着疼，听见这问话就差喊起来，想起身却被一把箍住，拔高了声音叫唤：“我……你让我下来……”

杨九郎觉得他样子可爱，偏生要为难他似的：“不行，就这样说。”

“你总不来……你，你放我……”

杨九郎的心像被狠狠攥住，赶紧把人好好从腿上放下来，整理了衣衫，看着这双湿漉漉的眼睛直想重金求购后悔药，揉搓着他的小脸解释道：“近日各地兵马汇集，派遣统治官召集队伍，还要忙着给他们划分军营，粮草兵器供给都是事儿，我耽搁了。”

张云雷任他揉捏也不言语，低眉顺眼地样子盯着杨九郎腰上的缀玉腰带，半晌才闷闷地说：“可你没有告诉我……”

“是是，是我的错，下个月忙完，就带你去玩。”

“我不想去。”

“我想去，你陪我去，好不好。”说罢又往张云雷的脖间蹭，心情舒畅，佳人在怀再多的烦心事儿都能迎刃而解，盘算着过些日子要把小人儿带回府里，日日放在身边儿养着定是能照顾得当了。

旁边儿砚台下面露出半幅花笺，杨九郎探身抽取出来，张云雷看到赶忙去抢，碰倒了茶壶，茶水倒出来少许，眼见着要沿着桌子要淌下去又急急地用袖子去擦。

“诶，你这孩子……”杨九郎抽出来还没顾上看，一把握住他的手腕，有些好笑地看着他：“着什么急？”

小孩轻轻拍他手臂一下，想要遮掩，视线随着花笺说道：“你还给我。”

杨九郎不理他，一只手就将他双手握住，顺势搂在怀里，将纸举高来看，没有过多的字，只写了一句：一日相思十二时。

“相思谁？”杨九郎笑着问。

“反正不是你。”小人儿不知死活的点火儿。

“只能是我。”杨九郎凶恶地瞪眼，揽着腰把他抱过来，感觉到这纤细的腰身又有些怒气，掐着他的脸蛋努力板起脸教训：“下次再不好好吃饭试试！”

本来小人儿跪坐在他两腿之间没骨头似的靠着，听见这话着急解释，腰被抱住动不了身儿，干脆头轻轻抵着杨九郎的肩膀，直接赖在他身上，义正言辞：“你不来我吃不下。”

“还怪上我了？什么时候能把你喂胖点儿啊，第一次见你就这么瘦。”

第一次见到张云雷就是在广云台，本是被朋友拉着来的，说是闲聊喝酒，盛情难却便跟着来了，上了二楼抬眼看见张云雷站在不远处心有戚戚地往楼下看，松垮地穿着一件儿五彩缂丝锦缎做的褙，手里还勾着串儿绿松石的珠花，转脸儿见自己瞧他，也不似旁人似的亲近，微微行了个礼便不再说话，眉蹙春山。

杨九郎当时不知什么叫一眼万年，只是就这么来了兴致，不明白什么问题能困扰到这谪仙般的人儿，心中困惑过去不来这些地方到底在坚持些什么，这样娇嫩晴朗的小人儿该是能素手摘星的，怎可有困顿。

那天之后杨九郎没有公务就往广云台跑，就差夜夜宿在那儿，眼见着捂热了，知道了他年纪不大，会唱全本的《琉云翘传》，左右手都能写簪花小楷，同自己喝酒喝到尽兴时总是压低了声音凑过来，开始以为他要说什么浑话，却是晶亮着眼睛笑着讲诗词中的香草，水松，风连，说它们名字实在好听，听着喜人，杨九郎看他的样子觉得心要化掉，问他哪个好听，改日要都带来供他赏玩，又问他可有字吗，以后要称呼他的字。

这么一说张云雷也想起刚认识时杨九郎就脾气不好，天天催着自己进补，不吃还要生气，笑盈盈地环上他脖子抱怨：“你陪我我就会好好吃饭了。”

他笑起来神色鲜艳，惹得杨九郎恍惚间如临深池，像睡在船上，忍不住埋在他颈肩上怪他：“过几日我可是要领兵……”

张云雷突然心思沉重的样子，怅然看着他，小声儿说：“那就不要去了……”

杨九郎非常爱看他的情真意切，只觉得世间珍宝都比不上他分毫，拍了拍他的手背道：“如今虽不能说是边将无功吏不能，但是诗酒流连，浅酌低唱且不以上进闻名也是风气，官家倚仗我，我怎能不效力？”

说完从怀里掏出一对儿白玉绞丝的套镯，清一色的羊脂白玉，端着相似的成色纹，温润清雅，送给他：“这件事儿落定了我就带你回府里住。”

张云雷心里感动，重重地点点头，眼眶发热：“我自知身份低微，可我想让你带我走。”

杨九郎听了这话心疼，他见过挺多不藏拙不露怯的人，只是像这样清透无谓的性子却很少，后来才明白这是他命格里的心气儿，跌落到这个地方也不妨碍他精神炅亮，无有它方，拿着这心态活习惯了，想改也改不了，叹了口气，拍了拍他的手说别的：“放心，就算是军乱来袭，我也会守住院门，让你能好好吃饭。”

“我不是说这个……”

“那是太喜欢我？”杨九郎尽情发挥打岔儿的能力。 

小人儿认真看着他点头：“是，你是最好的人。”

自相识之后，杨九郎最常说的就是放心，放心。好像行走人世间有他在就不必陷入困顿，他会回护着，他会毫无理由地回护着。

人人都想攀图极致之好，谁也不能免俗。

杨九郎曾要把他东西先挪到府里去，张云雷摸着那盆云阳竹，小心翼翼地表达心近是很好，可大家大宅万一住不习惯，不还是得回来吗。杨九郎听了和缓地问他，那会不高兴吗。

小人儿隐晦地说了半天，听得杨九郎情绪极度不好，想以后再谈，想了半天到底没忍住，当晚就寻了个由头把人骂得泪水涟涟，靠在床边儿呜呜了半天，杨九郎无法，又抱过来哄，实名制自作自受。

这场谈话带来的核心结论就是，要快点儿将这场事端平息才能放心处理家事儿。

早前官家曾命设立了五军，全都由杨九郎领导调配，新的兵马汇集过来本也该归统给他，可偏偏升迁太快，过于扶摇直上，惹人暗中妒忌，怂恿官家另外设立部门统御人马。

官家心腹不多，杨九郎自小一起长大非常受信任，但也是有心祈求平衡，商议了就提拔了张九龄任宣抚使，领导宣抚司。

其实张九龄和杨九郎二人都不满官家送大量的金银给外敌，只是对攻战和仕途的理解有出入，总起争执，这次更是因为攻守问题谁也不肯让，直接吵起来，杨九郎公然展示了自己作为高学历武将的过人之处，立在大殿中央语气甚是冷峻地表明：“城墙长达九十余里，军队在城内安营扎寨，派严兵据守城外，不管是什么样的敌军都不可能围得住，也不会攻城得手，不必割让三镇燕京方寸土地。”

张九龄知他不赞成贸然进攻，可一时求好心切，争辩道：“安营镇守需要大量兵马，如今兵力不足，是为下策。”

杨九郎阴戾地转身看向他，声如金鼓：“进攻和守城是两件事儿，进攻需要集结兵马，得付出大量人力和钱财，而守城不同，只京师就有百万人民，国家有难，都应参与战争，这些算起来都是兵，您为何要说没有兵？”

“调集民众容易，可策划办法却难，重新调配安排都是问题，短时间内不能做到。”

杨九郎寸步不让：“现在看来，敌军深入方法依旧是七国之乱时的老方法，我们只需守住渡口要道，再断其粮道，必然坚壁不战。”

张九龄暴躁地争了几句没什么杀伤力的话，心道这天天混勾栏瓦舍的口才就是不一样，说话跟报了班儿似的。

杨九郎根本不理他，下了朝处理了好些军务，天儿刚擦黑就直奔张云雷这儿来，要先带他回府。

打发人去办却得到回复，说管事儿的去了去庐州，寻了半天没有一个找得到人，气得杨九郎的声音透过窗传出去，虽说外面也声色犬马夜夜笙歌，张云雷还是急的扑上去轻轻捂着他嘴，让他小声儿些。

男人看他的样子稍稍安慰，府里给他收拾着住处，这边儿也放了人打点宣誓主权，只想尽快打包带走。

杨九郎长到现在富贵俱全，文武双修，又和官家自小长大，护他到今天的位置，因人有分寸颇得袒护，除了暗中羡嫉他怕是有魁星照着才这么显贵的人，大多相识都称赞他人品贵重。

张云雷却觉得他常常喜怒不定，想起他不知多少个夜晚恨不得死在自己身上，上一秒还揽在怀里哄着，下一秒想起别的立马阴着脸骂人。

神经兮兮。

不过张云雷偏爱缠着他，晚上两人凑到一起喝酒，小人儿来了兴致给他胡乱讲自己听来的闲话，说哪家的谁谁投湖了，是畏罪；说开宝寺的占卜很灵。

没有安全感的人需要被爱网住才能肯定当下的期待有意义，张云雷却从来没这方面儿的忧虑，心里乱成一团也垂着眼睛认真斟酒，说春天到了想养一条鲫鱼，抬眼见杨九郎定定地看着自己，手没稳住洒出来一半，又匆匆擦了假装无事发生过。

杨九郎觉得他招人，恨不得揣在兜儿里随身带着，刚想叮嘱以后别再听那些无用的闲话，就见随从在门口敲门进来跟自己示意，只好拍了拍小人儿的手走出去。

听来人报给自己的东西更是敛起笑意，当初为了城墙固守建的水门现下被撤走了大量人，城外指挥官派了心腹来传，说进攻的时间不稳妥，安远门前几日搭起了官家检阅俘虏的阁楼，开宝寺还存了御前捷报的旗帜，民间在偷偷传，这几日要有军乱。

比预定的日期提前了半个月。 

杨九郎愤怒鄙夷写在了脸上，狠拍了一下大腿，硌了手去摸才发现是前几日寻得的一支华胜，银丝绾花看着素净，缀了颗成色极好的南珠，见张云雷喜欢这些花草形状的物件儿，买来要送他玩的，刚刚顾着说话差点儿忘了，想今日不能陪他就先把东西给他讨一乐。

余光瞟到楼下的人弹琴喝酒纸醉金迷，突发心意想看看他自己在屋内做些什么，绕到旁边儿从窗缝看过去，小人儿拿出一包粉末轻轻抖索倒了少许在刚刚那半杯酒里，又匆忙藏在橱子的侧条里。

刚进屋没一会儿官家的传令官突然来寻人，说张九龄快要赢了，请杨九郎快快去安远门策应。

杨九郎震惊的同时有些没反应过来，回了札说自己今日不适，况且兵马都还按着原定的日期在准备，现在若是突然行动实在措手不及，没有这么多人。

没想到传令官短短时间内来了三趟，越来越着急，说参与劫营的人现在已经被围困在南门外，需要立刻策应，杨九郎眼神凶狠，一脸寒霜地起身要出门，想起来什么似的又走回来亲了亲呆愣愣的小朋友。

“非要你去？”张云雷拽住他问。

听见这问话杨九郎正在整理外氅的手一顿，安慰他：“官家急召，放心，平乱之后我就回来接你。”

“是，可是，刀剑无眼，万事小心……”小孩眼中晶亮，不知如何说。

杨九郎一派无畏的豪气，俯下身把刚刚只倒了半杯的酒仰脖儿喝了，笑眯眯地看着他：“吉祥话都不会说吗？”

张云雷自觉心中憋闷，脸微微红起来：“过几日，真的会来找我吗……”

“那是自然，你我还有好些事儿没办好，你若是这里住不惯，就给我的小厮送信，他会安排。”见他点了点头，又道：“你要好好吃饭。” 

杨九郎翻身上马，又把怀里掉了包的纸包给了亲信，声音冰冷得像现下寒冬的江水，说查验一下这是什么，回来报我。

知道小人儿心事重重了好几天，偷偷隐藏着什么，要一统天下似的，杨九郎没半天儿就看出了门道儿，趁他不注意把东西掉了包，心想左不过是什么花好月圆的玩意儿。 

平乱回来沉着脸听完前因后果，才知道把张云雷想得太简单了。

张九龄担心在众人的行动中自己的功劳显现不出来，想提前行动，私下叫了张云雷来威逼利诱，晓之以理动之以情，在杨九郎酒里下了药，使他便不能参与劫营，瞒了下来。

听到张九龄也只是曾经施过浅薄的恩情，了然事情大概，又觉得把他的小朋友想得简单也没有错。

瞒了权贵没有瞒得了民众，各种预备早就在民间闲话里传开，敌军不糊涂早早调查，有了预备，劫营生生变成了突围，人嘶马鸣，烽烟四起，官家才慌忙给杨九郎写了亲笔信。

杨九郎英勇豪迈，只带着三军参与团战攻退了敌军，对方再次袭来时又用弓弩火器把对方彻底击溃，虽然不能说是匆匆战赢，但依旧是生死一遭，杀声震天，突围成功却害了出使的使臣，张九龄劫营的队伍损失了千把人，连累杨九郎带的三军去也损失了几百人。

官家毕竟对这次劫营是知情并且鼓励的，现在出了问题要平息地方的怒气，要对这件事儿有个说法，只好找人顶罪，于是杨九郎自请免职下野，官家感激不尽，赏了他金银，抚慰他等平息了这件事儿还需要他的助力。

杨九郎肃穆领旨，走出正殿的瞬间阳光刺眼，想起那日问张云雷会不会不高兴，小人儿晕红着脸，轻声道了些细碎的托词，说天地庞杂，说不过都是三尺微命，说不要也罢。

要不要另说，既得了空闲，没做完的事儿也要继续做一做。

见他来了张云雷整个人都是欢天喜地的，自从那日杨九郎去领兵张云雷就开始求神拜佛，能出门儿的时候要走上好远的路去道观绕一大圈儿，嘴里念念有词。

回了住处关起门儿更是浮夸，念经烧香拜各路神仙，把屋里搞得烟雾缭绕，没得以为着火了，偌大的广云台虽不在意谁自己折腾，却没人愿意靠近这边儿，这几日他知道事情平息了，又天天忙着开窗散味儿，只在桌子上留了一个刻花描金的小巧薰炉，细细碎碎地飘着香。

屋里以前总是花卉的味道，杨九郎耳报神及时，进来闻见这味儿，想到这么多天还没有散尽那自己出门儿那两天得是多壮观的景象，沉着脸骂他怪力乱神，小人儿挨了骂也不闹，牛皮糖似的粘上去。

杨九郎非常自然地搂着他，想起那日青灯古佛的态度，从怀里掏出那包东西扔在桌面儿上，日常说话似的抬头问：“看看，认识吗。”

看见熟悉的物件儿张云雷心中一凛，脸涨的通红，本来没骨头似的靠着杨九郎，见他定定地看自己，自觉跪坐起身往后缩了缩，扯住男人的衣袖，磕磕巴巴地说：“我，我错了……”

杨九郎也没有挪开手，随他紧紧地攥着，语气却没有温度：“别着急，现在认错太早了。” 

“那天走地匆忙没来得及查验，回来才知道是什么。这不，刚知道就来找你了。”杨九郎被攥住衣袖的那只手依旧没有动，只用另一只手捏起酒杯，淡漠地端详上面的花纹。

杨九郎目光冷峻，勾了勾嘴角，隐然几分嘲讽道：“我还以为是什么污糟玩意儿。”

“我……他说，战场危险，我不想你去……”不用细问，小人儿就通红着眼睛怯生生地说了，完全没有往常对万事万物浑不在意的样子。

杨九郎气急，冷着脸骂：“他救过你一次，你就信他来给我下药，你可懂药理，可懂其中的关系？若是我和他有仇，是不是你就要帮他来杀了我？”

“不是！不是……我，我不会的……”

压下性子将情况略略给小孩讲了，更引得人悔不该当初，心中不住地伤痛，杨九郎见不得他这幅怯懦的样子，怒极把人拽过来按趴在腿上，衣袍胡乱的撩起来，对着身后圆圆鼓鼓的两团肉带着风砸下去。

习武之人的手劲儿大得吓人，小人儿没两下就被逼得生生疼出了眼泪，呜咽呼之欲出，哀泣中透着脆弱颓丧，忍不住轻声呼痛：“呜呜……疼啊……”

“忍着！”杨九郎冷着脸骂他。

盛怒之下的人只微微收着力，瓷白的皮肉立马肿起来一层，小孩堪堪忍着，只觉身后似油泼般的疼，疼痛望不到头儿似的难捱，挣扎的力度也大了起来，被按住腰打得更狠厉，越发绝望，顾不得有人会听见，哭喊起来：“呜……我，我错了呜呜……”

杨九郎把他疼得直往后躲的身子又拉回原位，刚想瑟缩又被扬起巴掌兜着风搧下来，房间里只剩下压抑的哭泣和啪啪巴掌着肉的声音，十记一组，力道丝毫不减，张云雷每挨一记就疼得哭抖一下，涕泪横流地求他不要这么残忍。

“我真的做错了呜呜……”被按着腰，臀肉捱得颤巍巍却不敢再躲，泪水大颗大颗涌出来滴落在男人的腿上和身下的软垫上，小人儿可怜巴巴地抬手擦，止不住身后疼痛加剧，崩溃大哭，像从水里捞出来似的浑身失了力，抖索着趴在男人腿上，哭得久了哀求都带着暗哑，甚是狼狈。

杨九郎听着他抑制不住地哭恨不得能堵了嘴教训，到底是狠不下心，想起来那日小人儿轻轻巧巧地给自己唱一出《点绛唇》，喉清嗓嫩，见自己夸他，又坐下来细细地念曲词，铿镪顿挫，眼底秋水一般，说这支辞藻填的极好，说完怕杨九郎不感兴趣似的，凑过来问哥哥过去可曾听过？

这个称呼在之后也再没叫过，怎么哄到他脸红耳热也不说，只叫他公子，客客气气，今日倒是听了个够。

接连的搧打让刚刚还白嫩的屁股绯红一片，层层叠叠地盖着伤，臀腿相接的地方高高肿了起来，看着就疼，生出了不忍心，手摸过去给擦了把眼泪，摸到额前鬓角都被汗打透，食指上还有刚刚忍疼咬出来的牙印儿，细细的要透出血来。

杨九郎看着饱受捶楚的伤终于停下来，小人儿以为他还要打，怕得慌了一下没有按住，脱力从腿上摔下来，膝盖生生磕在地上，怕男人觉他不知悔过，怕的眼泪婆娑，用袖子抹了把眼泪就拽着杨九郎的腿求：“我错了……我错了呜呜，我不知是这样……不要打我了……”

“跪好。”

张云雷衣衫还乱着，臀上的伤红肿错乱，可还在怒气中的男人没有消气，他连碰都不敢碰，只攥着身前的衣料哀泣发抖：“哥哥……”

“别叫我！”杨九郎拍了拍他的脸，神色阴鹜，压低声音恨声道：“最好的策略莫过于见好就收，你怎么就不懂呢。”

“我不想你去……”

“这是你说不想就可以不去的吗？再说你用的什么下作法子不想我去？就算是被发现，只要你死了也没人能发现是谁指使，我也会因为身边出现了奸细防范一起上阵厮杀过的朋友，于他真是有利无一弊。”

杨九郎眸色晦暗地凝视着他，张云雷却垂着眼睛不敢抬头，哭抖着话都说不利索，半天才抽抽噎噎地说道：“我，我不是故意……”

“不是故意？”杨九郎眯着眼，目光凌厉地重复了一遍。

低头跪在地上的人此时捏着衣角，手拢在衣袖里，一句话也不会说，只呜呜咽咽地低声哀泣，实在捱不住身后阵阵传来的疼，歪了身子，抬眼看杨九郎的脸色不善，慌忙又撑着地面跪好。

“我每日应付援军问题焦头烂额，他却只顾利用无辜的人来谋权敛财。”见小人儿泪眼朦胧地抬头看自己，杨九郎又讪笑一声，说道：“也不算是无辜。”

听杨九郎这样说，张云雷更是脸色惨白，几乎把嘴唇咬出血来，无措委顿地伏下身用衣袖捂着脸，哭声悲切。

杨九郎长叹一声，恨铁不成钢地看着他，愤怒之情溢于言表，有天跑马赶来看他，江色映疏帘，感叹行伍里怎会有自己这么有情怀的人。见到张云雷跟他说今日天色好，小人儿巴巴地凑到身边儿来，说夕阳薰细草，天色好看，错过有些可惜。

杨九郎知道他讨巧，哄着说夕阳不及你。

那日灵透的小人儿此时哭得可怜，强压下火儿来，把在地上抽泣的要背过气儿去的小骗子拽到怀里，恨恨地问他：“还有脸哭？”

张云雷半晌也不敢抬头，只管眼泪汪汪地埋在他胸口抽泣，杨九郎伸手摸着小人儿身后发烫的软肉，揉捏了两把，教训他：“这两日定是也没有好好儿吃饭。 

怀里的人哭得更大声。

杨九郎将他细棉亵裤和里衣层层叠叠整理好，又将粗略盖上一件雪缎云纹的长袄，提高了声儿喊门口的随从进来，喊了两嗓子外面都没人应，小人儿又一动不动地窝在他怀里哭，手里还紧紧地攥着他的衣袖，便暴躁地抱着走出去，随从正在远处摇晃溜达，看他面若冰霜赶紧跑过来解释，刚刚有人要过来，赶走了。

“给管事儿的讲清楚利害！再不放他身契就把这楼关了！”杨九郎黑着脸扬说道，张云雷以为他要从人堆儿中过去，揪着男人的薄缎中衣把脸埋在他怀里，谁知道他绕路从偏门走出去，还当心地尽量不碰小人儿伤痛的臀肉。

黑暗里不打眼地停着轿银螭刻绣，盖了靛青顶的四驾马车，从坐进去到出来，杨九郎就这么一路把人抱回了宅邸，张云雷趴在他怀里恹恹地眯着眼睛瞧偌大的园子，亭台楼阁大气雅致，纵是夜晚也看着心里亮堂，屋里更是锦裀屏风，铺着沉色的驼绒软毯，暖绒绒的。

杨九郎坐在榻边儿看着女使打了温水过来给他洗手洗脸，又换了了干净衣衫，小人儿折腾的早就昏昏欲睡，熄了灯软烟罗蒙的窗，月光淡淡透进来，强撑着睁开眼睛看了几次，也是累了，没多会儿就迷迷糊糊睡着。

以前在广云台谋生活，人前说话疏离明理，实则人后又精怪又懒散，闹起来要把他按在怀里才能歇上一会儿，倦意上来就是催着哄着也不肯走出房门半步。

第二日醒来，静静看着屋内的装饰，比过去任何一天见过的都好，心里却很平静，杨九郎的不近人情现在想起来还心有余悸，根本不想看他，杨九郎也不急，翻着书卷等他，等小人儿耗不住，看见床榻边儿上的花枝更是心下一凛。

“往后每天晚上二十。”

话音未落，张云雷就惊惶地抬头看着他，忍不住气噎喉堵，按捺着想扑上去掐他的欲望，挪动到床角儿小声儿说：“我，我不同意……”

杨九郎见他怕成这样好整以暇地看着他，抬手揉了揉小人儿细软的头发：“你不同意？那你怎样证明知道错了？”

“我，我……”小人儿一双眼睛雾蒙蒙的，可怜巴巴地看着杨九郎，求他，“我用别的赔你不行吗……”

杨九郎快要笑出声儿，骂他：“小小年纪！”

跟他厮混这么久早就闻弦歌知雅意，还没等他说完，张云雷就讨好地在他肩头蹭，像只小狐狸，“你答应了，你不能反悔。”


End file.
